<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aces Wild: Power Trio by TheSiegePerilous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910763">Aces Wild: Power Trio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous'>TheSiegePerilous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Acesverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the events of Aces Wild, Lincoln prepares for his next great challenge. A date with Sam and Luna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Lincoln Loud/Sam Sharp, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Acesverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aces Wild: Power Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Lincoln Loud stared intently at the post-it note stuck onto his left hand. "Breathe in" it said, underscored by a little arrow pointing right. Lincoln complied and turned to his right hand, upon which a similar note was attached. "Breathe out" it read, with another arrow pointing back to the first note. Again, Lincoln complied, perpetuating the cycle.</p>
      <p>Lincoln had been apprehensive when Leni had first suggested this relaxation method to him. Aside from sounding silly on the face of things Leni's...ecclectic approaches to problems tended to much more inconsistent success rates when <em>other </em>people tried them. Fortunately, this particular suggestion was working surprisingly well, something for which Lincoln was inordinately grateful. Today was a big day, and Lincoln needed every ounce of relaxation he could manage. Because today was his first outing with Luna and Sam. As a couple. Err, trio? <em>Was </em>there a nice, concise term to describe a group of people involved in a mutual loving, equally dependent relationship?</p>
      <p>"<em>Harem."</em> Sam had suggested when he'd broached the subject, pulling him and Luna in close. "<em>By which I mean, you guys are </em>my <em>harem."</em> Which was precisely why he tended to avoid soliciting advice from the cyan-streaked beauty. Her priorities tended to skew in odd directions.</p>
      <p>"You narrating, little bro?" Asked Luna.</p>
      <p>Lincoln started in surprise. Luna didn't say that. He was pretty sure she'd started sputtering in embarrassment, her cheeks turning that really cute shade of red that made her freckles stand out. He'd confided in Sam that Luna never looked more kissable than in those moments, and the blonde had heartily agreed. Might have been why she'd been stepping up her game lately...</p>
      <p>"Bro?" This time the interruption was accompanied by a soft touch on his shoulder. Lincoln glanced over and saw that the culprit was Luna. Real Luna, presumably.</p>
      <p>"Real Luna?" Lincoln asked, still catching up from abruptly being pulled into reality.</p>
      <p>"Real as it gets, little dude." Laughed Luna, pulling Lincoln into a side hug. "Did I interrupt your narrating? I didn't mean to surprise you."</p>
      <p>"More like an internal monologue, but close enough." Lincoln replied, returning the gesture. "How'd you know?"</p>
      <p>"You always narrate when you get nervous."</p>
      <p>"How'd you know I was..." Lincoln trailed off as Luna leaned over and tapped the note still attached to his right hand. "Oh."</p>
      <p>"Bit of a giveaway." Said Luna, smiling in bemusement. She released her hold on Lincoln, and it took every ounce of the boy's willpower to refrain from immediately smushing himself back against her. Lincoln tried to avoid coming of as needy, or showing too much favoritism towards any of his..."partners" (the girls were still arguing over their preferred terminology), but he was a <em>bit </em>stressed out right now, and Luna had proven to be a very comforting presence in the short amount of time since her arrival. Much to his relief, Luna plopped down on his bed and patted the area space next to her, indicating Lincoln should join her. Lincoln hurried over and slid into position, internally sighing in relief as Luna wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him close, thus reestablishing their connection. A second later, Lincoln tried to discretely remove the notes still attached to his hands.</p>
      <p>"I've seen Leni do that a few times." Luna observed, scooching back a bit so she could recline against the bed board, pulling Lincoln along with her. "You nervous about today?"</p>
      <p>"Would you believe me if I said no?"</p>
      <p>"I'd pretend, if it'd make you feel better." Luna leaned down and gave Lincoln a quick peck on the cheek. "But trust me, Linc, you've got nothing to worry about. It's just a nice, casual outing, just the three of us hanging out."</p>
      <p>"I <em>know </em>that in my head."Lincoln confessed. "But I'm still worried. It's like my body doesn't know how to <em>not </em>be terrified of this."</p>
      <p>Luna chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Well, it's normal to be nervous the first time you go out with somebody. But maybe it'd help if you took a moment to think about the unique situation you're in."</p>
      <p>"I <em>have</em> thought about that. The fact that I'm going out with <em>two </em>pretty girls just makes me even more nervous."</p>
      <p>"Well, yeah..." Luna chuckled softly and leaned in close, putting her lips right up against Lincoln's ear. "But one of those girls is <em>me</em>. You know that, right?"</p>
      <p>"T-the thought had crossed my mind."</p>
      <p>"Well, that's a pretty big plus for you." Luna cupped Lincoln's face with one hand, and turned his face so he was looking right at her. "Because I love you a heck of a lot, little bro. And at there's <em>nothing</em> that could happen today that could possibly change that." Luna leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, a short, chaste, but undeniably sweet kiss. "I love you, Lincoln." She repeated, as she broke the kiss, gazing at him with eyes that conveyed the absolute sincerity of her words.</p>
      <p>"I love you too, Luna." Lincoln said, resting his head against his big sister's chest., listening to the calming rhythm of her heartbeat.</p>
      <p>"Good. Now, as for Sam...well, take it from me, I know what it's like to feel all jittery about going on a date with that girl. I know <em>exactly </em>where you're coming from."</p>
      <p>"That...actually is comforting." Said Lincoln, one eyebrow raising quizzically as a thought occurred to him. "And...a little weird, isn't it? You giving me advice on how to date your girlfriend."</p>
      <p>"<em>Our</em> girlfriend." Luna corrected him, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "And it's only weird if we let it be weird."</p>
      <p>"So...like Sam herself, right?" Lincoln asked, smiling up at his sister.</p>
      <p>"Exactly!" This time, both siblings jerked in surprise as a third pair of arms reached around them, and pulled them further into the bed. Turning around, with some difficulty, given the degree to which he was now being confined, Lincoln found himself staring into the beaming face of Sam Sharp.</p>
      <p>"Sam? When did you get here?" He asked.</p>
      <p>"I've <em>always </em>been here." She said, briefly sharing a kiss with each sibling. "Probably."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"And now we're at the mall!" Sam exclaimed, the automatic doors silently shutting behind the trio with a quiet <em>whoosh</em>.</p>
      <p>Lincoln and Luna exchanged a quick, confused look. "We know, babe." Said Luna. "We made the trip together."</p>
      <p>"I'm still kinda surprised you guys wanted to come here." Said Lincoln. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you guys would want to do something...I dunno, cooler?"</p>
      <p>"Anywhere we're together is as cool as it gets." Sam proclaimed, plopping herself down on a nearby bench and motioning for the others to join her. "Besides, there's lots of cool stuff to do here."</p>
      <p>"<em>Now</em>..." She continued, as Lincoln and Luna arranged themselves around her, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a slim pile of flash cards. "I asked the two of you to write something for us to do down on these cards. And <em>not</em> tell the other what you picked. Right?" She looked around expectantly, and seemed pleased when both siblings nodded. "Good. I haven't looked either, and I've added my own card for a total of three. What we're going to do now is look at what we've come up with, and pick that as our activity for the day. Since each of us only knows our own suggestions, nobody should feel pressured to vote any particular way.</p>
      <p>"Sounds fair." Opined Luna.</p>
      <p>"Logical, but also weird whimsical." Said Lincoln, with a small smile. "Classic Sam."</p>
      <p>"A-thank you." The blonde replied, with a short bow. "Now, let's see what's on the menu." She shuffled the pile and dexterously pulled drew the top card. "Looks like first up is...the music store?" Sam looked back and forth between the two siblings, noting how oddly stone faced they were. "Alright. And our second option is...the comic book...store."</p>
      <p>Sam placed the cards down next to her and let out a little sigh. "Look, guys. There aren't any wrong answers here, but I was kind of hoping you'd try to go at least a <em>little </em>outside your comfort zones. Picking the same stuff you always do kind of defeats the purpose of—"</p>
      <p>Lincoln let out a small cough, and raised his hand. "A-actually, I was the one to picked the music store." He sunk in his seat a little as his cheeks began to redden. "I thought you guys would like that."</p>
      <p>"...Oh." Sam's mouth formed into a perfect little 'o'. She turned towards the other sibling. "Which must mean..."</p>
      <p>"I picked the comic book store." Luna affirmed, a little bit of pink also creeping its way onto her face. "Seemed like a no-brainer for little bro. And I know the two of you've been branching out of Linc's stuff lately. Thought the two of you would—GAH!" Luna's explanation was abruptly cut off as a pair blue sleeved arm wrapped around each sibling and pulled them against her.</p>
      <p>"You two are <em>so cute</em>!" Sam squealed, hugging the pair so tightly that a passerby might have thought the three were trying to fuse into a single being. Finally she released the Louds, beaming at their wheezing, oxygen deprived faces. "Getting you two together is easily the best thing I've ever done."</p>
      <p>Lincoln and Luna exchanged looks of embarrassment. "Can't argue with that." Said Luna, to which Lincoln nodded happily.</p>
      <p>"Okay, so we know what Luna and I suggested, but what did you pick, Sam?" Asked Lincoln, turning his attention back to the blonde.</p>
      <p>"Oh, right." Sam fished around in the pile and produced the third, as of yet unrevealed card.</p>
      <p>"Rock climbing?" Queried Luna.</p>
      <p>Sam shrugged. "I saw online that the mall has a new rock climbing area. Thought it might be something fun we could do together. But that was <em>before </em>you guys decided to be the most adorable—"</p>
      <p>"I think it sounds like a great idea." Opined Lincoln, sliding close to Sam and giving the older girl a quick hug. "What do you think, Luna?"</p>
      <p>"I think you read my mind, little bro." Luna chuckled, following suit.</p>
      <p>Sam let out a small, delighted shudder, as she suddenly found herself the center of a wonderful sibling sandwich. "This is gonna be <em>awesome</em>." She murmured</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>While Luna had been happy to give Sam's suggestion a try, truthfully she hadn't been sure what to expect. Luna's thing was very emphatically <em>rock</em>, not <em>rocks</em>. Climbing a thing for the sole purpose of being able to climb back down didn't sound especially engaging. Still, she'd put her doubts aside and tried to focus in the important thing: getting to spend time with Lincoln and Sam.</p>
      <p>The rock climbing area ended up being a lot more robust than she'd expected. An array of climbable walls had been set up, each bearing a different configuration of hand holds, and an inquiry to a nearby employee had confirmed that each corresponded to a different difficulty setting. From high intensity expert walls, all the way down to fairly simply beginner courses, much to her relief.</p>
      <p>Despite their initial show of enthusiasm, all three members of their party had been a little hesitant when the time came for someone to actually start them off. Thankfully, this was short lived.</p>
      <p>"I'll go first." Lincoln had said, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, favoring the girls with a gallant smile. Lincoln flagged down a nearby employee, a curvy brunette wearing a tight, yellow dress that she had been seemingly <em>poured </em>into, and she began to help Lincoln into a safety harness. While he was occupied, Luna allowed herself a small sigh of relief. All three of them were beginners, but she wasn't all that eager to make a spectacle of herself in public. At least, not without a guitar in hand. With Lincoln going first, she'd be able to get a feel from how to tackle this thing by watching his performance. And hopefully figure out how to avoid embarrassing herself <em>too </em>badly.</p>
      <p>Then, Lincoln proceeded to <em>fly </em>up the wall. Not literally, of course, but the second he'd been given the okay to start, her little brother began scaling the wall with a frighting degree of proficiency. One minute he'd been placing his hands against the base, seemingly feeling around for a good starting point. Then Luna must have blinked...or something, because suddenly he was all the way at the top. Then, scant seconds later, lightly touching down on the ground once more.</p>
      <p>"That was pretty fun!" He'd chirped happily. "What you think...uh, girls?" It was at this point that Luna realized her mouth was hanging open. A quick glance to her side revealed that Sam was in a similar state of shock.</p>
      <p>"Bro, that was awesome!" Luna exclaimed, once she'd broken out of her stupor. "I thought this was your first time."</p>
      <p>"It is." Lincoln replied, giving her an embarrassed shrug. "But Lynn's always dragging me off for her weird training regimens. I guess it finally paid off."</p>
      <p>"And <em>how</em>." Said their attendant, triggering a flash of irritation in Luna. She didn't like the way that girl was making eyes at her little brother.</p>
      <p>"I've never seen <em>anyone </em>run the beginner course so fast!" She gushed. "You wanna try the next level up?" Lincoln looked like he was going to immediately agree, but stopped himself, looking to Luna in askance.</p>
      <p>"Go on, little bro." She said, nodding to him before jerking her head back at Sam. "We'll give this one a shot and catch up." Lincoln gave her a grateful smile, and dashed off to the next wall, the brunette in hot pursuit.</p>
      <p>"Good to know your boyfriend is so good with his hands, eh Lunes?" Sam asked, giving her a gentle nudge in the ribs.</p>
      <p>"S-shut up, Sam." Luna replied. Still, she couldn't help but grin at the thought. Sam wasn't wrong.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Luna exhaled hard as her feet touched the ground, taking a good, long stretch as her attendant unhooked her from the wall. She'd managed the beginner wall without too much difficulty, turns out that years of shredding upon guitars of various shapes and sizes did wonders for one's finger strength. The intermediate wall had proven a lot more challenging, and the soreness that she was feeling seemed like a pretty good indicator that she was due for a break. Meanwhile, in Lincoln land...</p>
      <p>"Looking good, bro!" Luna called out, grinning from ear to ear. Lincoln had taken to rock climbing like a fish to water, and was currently working his way through one of the expert walls. She might have been a little more upset at just how hard he was <em>dominating </em>this group activity, but all the work he was putting in had the welcomed side effect of getting him all good and sweaty. His trademark orange polo was <em>plastered </em>to his skin, conforming nicely to the shape of the boy's surprisingly toned chest. "<em>Thank you, Lynn</em>." She thought, taking the opportunity to admire the view. So Lincoln was absolutely killing this thing, and she wasn't doing to bad for herself. Which only left..."</p>
      <p>"Uuuuuuuuugh!"</p>
      <p>The third member of their group. Luna tried to erase the grin that was threatening to become permanently etched upon her face, but she couldn't quite manage it, the edges of her lips twitching uncontrollable upwards. Back at the beginner wall, Sam was trying for the umpteenth time to get more than a few steps up off the ground...and failing miserably.</p>
      <p>"Eep!" The blonde squeaked as she lost her grip once more and plummeted to the ground. All...one foot and some change. The harness was starting to look a little condescending at this point, an opinion which seemed to be shared by the blonde, given the way she glared at the employee who'd begin moving in to help her. Luna waved him off, and he immediately bailed, giving the rocker a grateful smile.</p>
      <p>"Having a little trouble, babe?" She asked, sidling up behind her irate girlfriend, delighting in the glare that that was now being directed her way. Luna loved Sam with all her heart, but the blonde got <em>far </em>too much enjoyment out of driving her crazy, and it was nice for the shoe to be on the other foot for once.</p>
      <p>"What does it <em>look </em>like?" Sam huffed, turning away from her. Luna took a long step around, now ending up in front of her once more.</p>
      <p>"This <em>was </em>your idea, luv." Luna reminded her.</p>
      <p>"I know." Sam muttered. "But I wasn't expecting this activity to be so stacked against me!"</p>
      <p>Luna blinked in confusion. "You're gonna have to elaborate a little, hun."</p>
      <p>"Well first off..." Sam gestured distantly. "It turns out Lincoln's part freaking <em>spider-monkey</em> or something!"</p>
      <p>Luna looked in the direction Sam was indicating. Lincoln was about three quarters of the way up the most complex looking wall yet. Then, after a a brief pause, he simply <em>leaped </em>straight upward, catching himself with one hand and using the momentum to scamper up the rest of the way. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he proceeded to slide straight down, grinding his feet alongside the faux cliff face and landing lightly upon the ground, no worse for wear.</p>
      <p>"Holy crap." Said Luna, eyes wide with amazement.</p>
      <p>"Yeah." Sam said with breathy sigh. All traces of her former irritation having vanished. "I want him to climb <em>me </em>like that."</p>
      <p>Luna glanced around frantically, relieved when it appeared that no one had been close enough to hear that very strange assertion. Which...to be fair, sounded weird, even with the proper context.</p>
      <p>"And then here <em>I </em>am!" Sam continued, suddenly firing on all cylinders once more. "Unfairly prejudiced by my hot bod!"</p>
      <p>Luna never needed an excuse to check Sam out, one of the perks of being in a long-term relationship, but she took the opportunity anyway. Very nice, as always.</p>
      <p>"I'm not really seeing the logic here, babe."</p>
      <p>"Because I've got <em>these</em>!" Sam grabbed hold of her own breasts and hoisted them upward. Luna happily followed the action with her eyes. "I can't get a grip on this stupid wall!"</p>
      <p>"Well, not everyone's cut out for everything." Luna said, kindly, giving Sam a comforting pat on the shoulders.</p>
      <p>"Easy for <em>you </em>to say." Sam grumbled. "You're practically designed for this!"</p>
      <p>There was a pause. "<em>Excuse me</em>?" Luna asked, her voice now more than a little frosty.</p>
      <p>Apparently Sam noticed. "B-because...uh..." She fumbled, desperately trying to back peddle.</p>
      <p>"You were gonna say it's because I have smaller boobs than you." Luna interjected. She allowed herself a grin, showing Sam that she wasn't really mad. But it was nice to see the other girl squirm for once. Immediately the girls began to laugh, Luna's raspy laughter mixing melodiously with Sam's high pitched giggling.</p>
      <p>"Not <em>just</em> that." Sam said once they'd calmed down a bit, wrapping her arms around Luna and stepping in close. "You've got a butt made for soft landings."</p>
      <p>"I'm gonna pretend that was as romantic as you clearly thought it was." Luna chortled. Sam leaned forward, clearly intending to kiss her, but Luna stuck her hand between their faces.</p>
      <p>"We're in public, babe." She admonished the girl. "And we're still wearing these harnesses."</p>
      <p>"I can work with that." Sam replied lasciviously. Nevertheless, she released Luna and took a step backwards, looking first to the still unconquered beginner wall, then down at her chest. "You think Lincoln can love a girl whose boobs are too big for rock climbing?"</p>
      <p>"I think he'll get over it." Luna said dryly. She heard a small cough from behind her, and turned to see that Lincoln had returned.</p>
      <p>"Hey there, little bro." Luna greeted him, looking Lincoln in the eyes. Once she was sure she had his attention, she jerked her head back towards Sam, who was still staring forlornly at the wall. Lincoln's eyes widened, and he nodded, apparently having picked up on what she was trying to convey.</p>
      <p>Luna took a step back and allowed Lincoln to walk past. "<em>Go get her, Linc."</em> She urged, silently.</p>
      <p>Lincoln reached Sam, and gently put one hand on the taller girl's waist. She jerked slightly, blinking in surprise, then looked down, smiling once she realized who it was.</p>
      <p>"Heya Li—" She began. However, before she could complete her greeting, Lincoln placed his other hand on the other side of her waist, how holding the blonde in both hands. She seemed pleased, but confused. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you—"</p>
      <p>Lincoln tensed his knees ever so slightly, then jerked upward, launching himself a little ways into the air. Not much, just what he needed. He released his hold on Sam as he began his upward trajectory, dexterously clasping her by the shoulders in mid air, managing to suspend himself in an impressive display of upper body strength. With a jerk of his hips, Lincoln was able to swing his legs around Sam's torso, stabilizing his position. He shimmied a little further up the dumbfounded girl, then pressed his lips to hers, giving her a very heartfelt kiss. There were a few, very amusing moments where they remained that way, Lincoln clutching the older girl in a manner very reminiscent of a koala clinging to a tree. Finally, Sam seemed to catch up, and she hugged the boy tightly, intensifying the kiss. There was a very high likelihood that this was the most adorable thing Luna had ever seen.</p>
      <p>"Wow." Sam said as they finally broke the kiss, beaming down at the boy she was still hugging to her chest. "<em>That </em>was unexpected."</p>
      <p>"Well..." Lincoln began, giving a small cough of embarrassment. "You looked a little upset. And I just wanted you to know that...I love you, Sam."</p>
      <p>"Aww!" Sam cooed as she intensified the hug. Death by strangulation now seemed <em>extremely </em>likely. Fortunately, she loosened her grip before that could happen. "I love you too, Linky." She purred, leaning down and giving the boy another, albeit much shorter kiss.</p>
      <p>"So <em>next </em>time..." She reached down, took hold of one of Lincoln's hands, and placed it against her breast. "Feel free to be a little more forceful." She concluded, winking at him.</p>
      <p>Sam looked up and motioned for Luna to come over. "Get in here, girl." She didn't have to repeat herself. Luna rushed forward and joined the hug, trapping Lincoln between the two girls. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind.</p>
      <p>"I know this was gonna be our thing for the day, but I think we've done enough rock climbing for now." Said Lincoln, looking up at his girlfriends.</p>
      <p>"How about a flick?" Luna suggested, barely managing to check her phone without relinquishing her grip on her partners. "That David Steel movie is out, if we leave now we can just about make it."</p>
      <p>"He's that spy who gets all the hot babes, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I'm down for that."</p>
      <p>"Just uh, one thing." Said Lincoln trying to wriggle out of the group hug, but failing, neither girl willing to release their hold on him. "You girls might want to go without me." He gestured to his sweat-slicked polo. "I'm not exactly...uh, sanitary, right now."</p>
      <p>"Nothing doing, bro." Luna said, shaking her head emphatically. "We go together, or nobody goes."</p>
      <p>"Besides." Sam leaned down took a long, deep breath. "You being all musty like this is kinda doing it for me."</p>
      <p>"Sam!" Lincoln protested weakly, but he laughed all the same as Sam began rubbing her cheek against his.</p>
      <p>Luna felt her eyes began to water, just a little, as she bore witness to this exchange of affection. Lincoln was a very lovable guy. He'd made a lot of girls very happy, and Luna had accepted the fact that she was going to have to share him with them. But it was moments like this that made it all worthwhile. Just her, her Sam, and her Lincoln. Together forever.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>